My Real Destiny
by Murasaki3
Summary: Sailor Pluto is always misunderstood when it comes to doing her job. This a fanfic describing Sailor Pluto's feelings.


My Real Destiny  
by Reni  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the sailor moon characters, all I own is   
the story I created with the characters. All SM characters are the sole property   
of Naoko Takeuchi.  
**************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: In case you get confused when I talk about the Senshi's loves and the   
Generals of Beryl this is what I meant.  
  
Nephlite was in love with Jupiter  
Jadeite was in love with Mars  
Malachite was in love with Venus  
Zoicite was a man and was in love with Mercury.   
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Thick mist curled around me as I found myself  
yet again guarding the gates of time. I looked around   
me and sighed, there is nothing to see. I sat down on   
what seemed to be the floor, yet it felt like an endless  
pit waiting for me to fall in. Some people think my job   
is the easiest, just watching the gates of time in an   
endless void. Some people think I'm happy when the worst   
happens because I make no intention of stopping or changing   
destiny. What people don't know is that my job is the   
hardest.  
As I stand there waiting and watching, for   
something that may never come or happen, minutes became   
hours…….., hours became days…….., days became weeks……..,   
weeks becomes months…….and so on. Ironic, eh? The   
guardian of time counting down minutes and hours in a   
place where there is nothing called time but an endless void.   
My choice of entertainment you ask? Well that is   
watching the events of time. Watching my beloved friends   
that I hardly see but come to love die, and what do I do?   
Nothing. That's why most people think I enjoy seeing people  
getting hurt or even worse die. Even though I can turn back  
time and make things right, I still cannot break the rules  
of time. I cannot interfere with destiny.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I stand with a sad smile, watching the people   
at the ball laugh and dance for the last time, knowing   
what was going to happen next. I watch as the Prince   
and Princess dance the night away knowing that maybe   
this would be their last night together…….their last   
night for real happiness for the war on Earth was   
becoming worse.  
Now I stand and watch in pain as the Silver   
Millennium is destroyed by Queen Beryl's 'surprise   
attack' on the Moon Kingdom. Tears streak down my   
face as I watch Princess Serenity and Prince Endyimon   
die in each other's arms, as the Senshi fall one by one  
by their beloved Generals of Earth who turned evil.   
More silent tears falls down my face as I watch Queen   
Serenity use the last of her energy to send her children   
to the future for a better life. I cry silently as I   
stand firm and watch the events that I knew all so well.   
Oh! How do I wish to fall down on my knees and cry my eyes   
out until there is nothing more left to cry for! Yet I hold   
my place, standing firm, for I have to be strong. 'But the pain   
is unbearable!,' something in the back of my mind is saying,  
but haven't I known this will happen before? I knew the worst   
was coming, why should I feel pain now? There is no answer for  
anger starts to rise overcoming the pain in my heart. I have   
known this was to happen, why didn't I warn Queen Serenity of  
the 'surprise attack'? Why couldn't I have gone back in time   
to warn them? Why didn't I warn the 4 generals of the danger   
that awaited them at their battles on Earth? Why did I let   
Beryl brain wash them and take them away to fight against   
their own people? Why couldn't I save them so they could be   
with their love's? If I did then none of this was to happen   
and the Silver Millennium would still be standing! The Prince   
and Princess would announce their engagement that was never   
announced, the Senshi can have their generals back and all   
would be perfect!  
But no that is not how time works, it is forbidden   
to change the destiny that was written. I have no choice but   
to watch and wait……to endure the pain, to be strong.   
Another time in the twentieth century I watch as   
Senshis battle against their loved ones; the 4 Generals,   
yet they don't know who they are which gives me a peace of   
mind for a while. If they had to fight them while knowing   
who they really are would have been to painful and I couldn't   
watch them being torn between their love of the Princess and   
their love of the Generals.   
I stand and watch at the gates of time as the 4   
Senshis; Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter all die trying   
to protect their Princess yet again. I watch not daring to   
breath or move for all I feel now is pain. It would have   
been much easier if I cried but I forgot to cry, my heart   
as been broken so many times that there is nothing left of   
it to be broken.  
I've learned to endure the pain over the years, as they all   
were reborn again because of a pure hearted wish of a beautiful   
Princess, and yet again were sentenced to death by Sailor Galaxia.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
All I've ever felt was pain. Pain. Such a funny  
word. I think I forgot what pain feels like……no actually   
it has become my best friend…….a part of me. Like loneliness   
is my friend so is pain. Ageless as I am and I have never   
felt love from anyone. I don't doubt the love of my fellow   
scouts and I love them just the same, but I'm talking   
about a different love. What would I give to have Darien   
love me! But that's destiny that he fell in love with Serenity.   
It's always destiny. Destiny I could change but at the cost of my   
life, then what would be the use? Yes loneliness may be my second   
true friend next to pain. We three watching the gates of time alone   
in endless time. See? Is my job that easy now?   
  
The End  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it, this is my second fanfic! I like it and I think I'm getting good at it!  
Any questions or comments is welcome see ya later! 


End file.
